Pokemon vs Olympus, the Epic War
by KrspaceT
Summary: When a important piece of mail is intercepted from Hermes, Artemis fails to get a very important memo, that leads to a horrible battle . Much destruction is at hand across both worlds, and one god begins his descent into darkness
1. The epic war

A KRSPACET STORY PRESENTS

A Story about 5 years after the Last Olympian on the world of Olympian Manhattan. This story will also feature a few 5th generation Pokemon, but being at this time all but two of them have only their Japanese names, I'll be using those. I may get their moves wrong.

Takes place in my canon. Some strange things may result from that. I am not responsible for any WTH attacks this story may give to some readers.

A dark cloaked being wandered through Olympus, a huge city floating in the sky over the city of New York, in New York State, before stopping in what looked like a mail room. The sign up top said; Hermes delivery service mail post.

"I'm in" the cloaked being clicked a device in his ear. A very disturbing voice rang back in his ear.

"Excellent" it was the disembodied voice of Kronos "Now, find Artemis's mail cubby" the man nodded, as he began feeling around the opened cubbys. Suddenly, the man's eyes grew wide.

"Get your hand out of whatever that is in Aphrodite's mail cubby, and find that stupid hunter's!"

"Why do you want to snoop in Artemis's mail?"

"I told you, there is a piece of mail in there, that if we intercept, will start a war between the Pokemon and the greek gods, now find it!" the man grumbled and continued his search through the many mail cubbies...

"BBZZZZ!" the man was being electrocuted by what seemed to be a magic eel inside Poseidon's cubby.

"MRRMMM!" the man was being suffocated by a rare oxygen depriving carnivorous tomato plant inside Demeter's cubby.

"OUCH!" he was being slingshot slapped by enchanted silly bands inside Apollo's mail cubby.

"Urg, found it" the man communicated to Kronos. The ancient greek lord of time laughed happily.

"Yes, now open it!"

"Wait, what if it's something, like what was in Aphrodite's..."

"This is a childless goddess, nothing like that's going to be in there"

"But girls are wierd!"

"Oh, just shut it Hurricane, and open it" grumbling, this Hurricane, or Johnny Hurricane as his name is fully, picked the cubby open. Inside it was a official looking letter.

"This is it, right?"

"Yes it is, now you are to take it, and dispose of it, but make sure no one can tell that you were here!" closing the cubby, Hurricane waved his hand, as a black portal of darkness formed in front of him. Walking through it, he vanished from the mail depot of Hermes Delivery Service, landing somewhere else

In the world that will soon be in my universe

Near a old sort of Japanese school, with a lake that had the color of blood, or lava, Hurricane appeared in a dark portal. Holding the note in the air, he read the message

_Dear Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt_

_Hermes Delivery Service Mail Depot_

_Olympus, New York, New York, 00100_

_We have retrieved your request for the ability to hunt wild _Pokemon_, and we in the _Pokemon_ science commission have come to the conclusion that such a venture would be dangerous. We here in the _Pokemon_ world have learned from several rather nasty calamities, disasters and various other horrors, including a 48 hour long Chatot done concert that kept the entire Kanto region awake for the entire time, shows that hunting any species of _Pokemon_ will cause horrible reactions in nature. As such, it is my greatest request that you do not attempt any hunts here, for your safety, and the rest of you Greek Gods, as well as our own._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Oak_

Taking the note, Hurricane ripped it in half, and then into many more pieces. The notes remains then began a descent towards the lake below.

"Sorry Professor, but this document is never to fall into the cursed Greek's hands!"

Later in the wilderness of the Pokemon world, but this part is not the area called Pokemon Castle

In the distant forests, plains, rivers and hills of their world, inhabited by only Pokemon, a swirling vortex of rainbow colors formed. This was a standard, generator made, portal between worlds, and forming from the portal was a 12 year old girl in silver camouflage clothing with auburn hair and a bow. Following her were a mixed group of girls between 10 and 14-15 ish, all with silver clothing and bows. These, were the hunters of Artemis!

"Well, finally after weeks of waiting, and with no reasons not to (that's what she thinks!) we're finally here, for the hunt of a lifetime" the auburn haired girl cheered to the others. This was their leader, the goddess of the hunt, the wilds and of virgins, Artemis. But as they cheered about their hunt, on a hill in the distant, a group of one particular species of Pokemon were gathering. They had pure white fur, but with black claws and a head crest and tail of a rich dark black. Their faces were a sort of darkish blue, these were Absols, the disaster Pokemon, a kind that could sense the coming of great disasters! But the Pokemon below had no idea what sort of danger they were in, as in the trees the butterfly Pokemon Butterfree and moth Pokemon Dustox fluttered around, the hollows of tree's showed the glowing red eyes of the round owl Pokemon called HootHoot, and the forest floor showed the movements of a pack of the black wolf like Pokemon called Mightyena, and their smaller, more puppy like pre-evolution called Poochyenna. A flock of the blue bodied, feathery fluffy like winged Swablu sat on a tree branch, before taking off as a giant, black with red tipped feathered bird with white head feathers landed ruffly on the branch they were just on, this was the fearsome Wooguru, a new species of Pokemon recently documented by humans.

In the plains nearby the forest, the grass was being trodden on and consumed by a large herd of the small horse like Pokemon species called Ponyta, their flaming manes and tails glowing next to their evolutions, the older and more unicorn like Rapidash. Nearby the herd of fire horse types, a smaller group of black horse Pokemon with a electric shaped mane that was pale like its hooves and tail. These were a new species of Pokemon, the electric horse type Shimama. From a hole around where the Shimama were stomping, the white and brown ferret like body of Furret put its head out of it's burrow, looking around before slinking back in. Sleeping in the grass near the Shimama as well were a pod of the two headed bird Pokemon called Dodou, their brown bodies curled up in rest as their leader, their evolved form and three headed bird Dodrio, was standing watch. Over the top of the grass buzzed a swarm of the red and green dragonfly Pokemon Yanma, the bugs buzzing all over, flying over towards a crystal clear pond before gently landing on a group of lily pads, that raised their heads revealing the blue bodies of the Pokemon called Lotad, who quickly submerged again as the Yanma took off, as a school of the white and red fish Pokemon named Goldeen jumped into the air and landed with a splash, followed by a feeble splash from a following Magikarp, a red scaled fish Pokemon.

The peace in the air was something only nature could produce at its very best. It was so calm there, but then it broke.

"Thalia, tell me what is that" Artemis said hidden in the brush bordering the field filled with many different types of Pokemon. Her Lieutenant, a black haired teenage girl with electric blue eysxa Apollo would probably beg for such steeds. Well, I guess it's the best place to start as any" she rose her bow into the air, and aimed it. Spying a rather fine looking Rapidash, Artemis notched a arrow, and fired... and lets put it this way, it unleashed something on the marks of Armageddon, Ragnarok or a giant Rave party combined!.

The fine stallion cried out and fell over, never to get up again. The remaining Rapidash and their Ponyta neighed in shock, but the neigh soon took a dark overtone as they spotted the huntresses.

"They've spotted up" Thalia said shocked. But then, all the other Pokemon started crying out in fury, as each and every Pokemon mentioned in the area earlier burst out from their usual haunts to surround the hunters. The Lotad jumped out of the lake for a better look, the Goldeen stuck their head above the water surface, and the Magikarp glowed a furious white, as it evolved into the blue and pale cream brown serpent, Gyarados!

But as this happened here, across the entire world, wild Pokemon seemed to gain a desire to move quickly towards a towering white castle, the ultimate battling zone, Pokemon Castle. Hundreds of species, billions of individual Pokemon started to migrate either to the spot that was currently holding a nasty scene, or to the castle...

Pikachu flinched in shock as Ash was taking in some of his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy after a break in the Pokemon Center, and as Pikachu did, all of the other Pokemon visible in the center also flinched, Nurse Joy's Chansey, a really young girl's Eevee, Officer Jenny's Growlithe and hundreds of others. Suddenly, they all sped away from their trainers, but then their Pokeballs started to shake violently, as all of their Pokemon burst out and started to race away.

"Pikachu! Everyone!"

As Pikachu and the Pokemon from the center burst through the door, hundreds of other Pokemon started to follow them, creating a mob of crazed Pokemon, heading towards the lowest part of the castle, one that was blocked by a harsh metal door. But as Pikachu and the mob approached, a harsh yellow static formed in Pikachu's mouth, forming a key shaped sword (A Kingdom Hearts Style Keyblade, a sword shaped after a key that can open any door) Its blade part looked like Pikachu's tail, with a thunderbolt cross guard with a red handle with a thunderstone keychain. Holding it in its mouth, Pikachu jumped into the air and blasted a beam of light from the key towards the door. It entered its keyhole, opening the door quickly as all the Pokemon in the mob burst into a chamber. It was filled with giant stone tablets, depicting a legendary Pokemon in each! On the sides of the wall were Unknown hieroglyphics. (As you read them, Unknown fly off as you finish each sentence, for its corresponding letter.

_A long time ago, the _Pokemon_ of Legend lived among the rest_

_They guarded them from the actions of humans, protecting their lands from the actions of early man_

_But then humans with darkness in their hearts attempted to capture us for their evil plots_

_So with the powers of Arceus, we hid ourselves in alternate dimensions, waiting until _Pokemon_ were threatened again to return_

Pikachu rose his keyblade into the air, and blasted a bright light into the air. It hit a key shaped hole on top of the ceiling. As Pikachu did this, he cried something out in Pokemon, as I sub it

_Great _Pokemon_ of Legend, It is I, Pikachu, the companion of the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum! The balance has been disturbed, descend to us and lead us in our quest to right it!_

The Tablets glowed a white color, as the images they depicted exploded, as the Pokemon they depicted were freed. The Pokemon mob stepped back as all the legendary Pokemon stood before them.

"We have heeded your call, Pikachu! The delinquents who dare to kill a wild Pokemon shall be destroyed!" Arcues, a white deer like Pokemon covered in what looked like yellow thunderbolts, rang out in Pokemon speech, subbed so you, the readers can understand it. He nodded towards a bipedal white and pink dragon being, the Pokemon ruler of Space, Palkia. The beast roared, before its pink gems on its shoulder armor glowed as a blue aura covered its arm. Swinging its arm into the air, the attack Palkia had used, Spacial Rend, opened a vortex to where the crisis was taking place. The Pokemon army then charged into the vortex, warping to battle

Meanwhile

The Pokemon in the area that Artemis had been hunting in were currently surrounding the goddess and her immortal female huntresses, glaring at them with glares . They all had their arrows ready.

"I'm warning you, get back!" Artemis commanded. Normally, animals heed anything she'd say, but the Pokemon ignored her. From Dodrio's mouths, each forming either a blue, red or yellow orb, the attacking move Tri attack was fired at the hunters. The orbs struck each their own huntress, and while one just collapsed in pain, the other two were either Paralyzed or Frozen. The hunters returned fire, but then the eyes of the Dustox flocks and the Butterfree glowed light blue, a psychic attack. The arrows froze in the air, before they flew straight back at them. With her power, Artemis blocked the arrows, but as she was doing this, Gyarados blasted at her with Hyper beam. The orange blast flew towards Artemis, Artemis stuck between saving herself or her huntresses. But then, Thalia jumped in the way, and activated Aegis. The shield blocked the attack, but then other Pokemon joined in. The Lotad squirted a blast of brightly colored bubbles, as part of the attack Bubble beam. The Ponyta and Rapidash herds reared up and unleashed a raging Flamethrower attack to avenge their fallen herd member. The group of Shimama yelled out into the air as they let out a huge thunderbolt to join in the mix of attacks, as did the school of Goldeen with a squirting water attack, cutely named water gun. Fire and Water, as well as Water mixed with electricity, combined into one huge attack, striking Aegis with all of their power. The shield screeched and groaned, before the shield exploded off of her, leaving a huge cut on Thalia's arm, coating the shield as it flew through the air with a coating of blood (Readers of my other stories will note this as how Thalia had lost Aegis, and the Penguins of Madagascar eventually obtaining it). The blast struck both Huntress Lieutenant and Artemis herself, both of them hitting the ground. Artemis managed to push herself up, but Thalia was utterly exhausted and unable to move, in Pokemon words, she was unable to battle (With Anime style swirling eyes). It was then that Artemis and her remaining, non immobilized hunters forced themselves into a defensive circle. Firing more arrows, the bug Pokemon easily sent them flying back, but the attack from the Pokemon earlier had left Artemis with only enough strength to cause the arrows to fall to the ground without hurting themselves.

It was then that the rip in space created by Palkia opened itself fully. The Pokemon mob from the castle, as well as the millions from across the world, fell in around the already huge mob of Pokemon gathered here. Pikachu and Arceus were in the lead.

"Pikachu!" Artemis had met the electric mouse belonging to Ash previously "Hey, um you mind trying to tell them..." she was cut off by Pikachu using Thunderbolt, a yellow aura forming around itself and then fired straight at Artemis. It hit her, causing her to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. The bolt had also struck the other huntresses, causing them to collapse like their mistress just as well.

"YOU!" the booming, Human language voice of Arceus rang out across the entire battle. Artemis forced herself up, as did her other huntresses, but they were all injured.

"Wait, you speak?"

"SILENCE GREEK GODDESS. YOU HAVE ATTACKED AND KILLED A SUBJECT OF MINE! I HAD SPECIFICALLY MADE SURE PIKACHU WOULD MAKE SURE OAK GOT OUR MESSAGE, THAT WE ARE NOT COMMON GAME TO BE HUNTED, um you did, right" Pikachu nodded "AND YET YOU DARED TO IGNORE IT!"

"Ignore what! We never got such a message!" Artemis said in defiance. Arceus glared in absolute fury, as did all the Pokemon gathered behind it and Pikachu.

"YOU DARE LIE TO MY FACE, I SENSED YOUR PATHETIC MESSENGER PICK IT UP HIMSELF, AND BRING IT TO HIS MAIL SORTING PLACE. YET YOU DARE CONTINUE TO LIE TO MY FACE!" Arceus reared back and unleashed a storm, the attack Blizzard, straight at the hunters. Artemis used more of what was left of her power to shield them, but her hunters feet were still frozen. They tried desperately to break that ice, but to no avail.

"YOUR POWERS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER, OF EVERY Pokemon ALIVE. YOU WILL BE JUDGED!" Arceus reared up, and unleashed a giant swarm of brightly colored light, the all fearsome Judgment attack. But as the attack hit the spot, the hunters vanished, and the spots where the frozen ones were were wet, indicating melting had taken place.

"WHAT!" Arceus was shocked, crying out in Pokemon tongue. Pikachu cried out and pointed in the other direction. Looking that way, Arceus spied what looked like a Maserati Spyder style sports car, the sun chariot!

"Well well, little sister needs some help from her ultra super cool big brother" a very attractive blond haired teenager who looked about 18 or 19, he was her brother Apollo, smirking driving the Maserati Spyder, or as it really was, the sun chariot. It was emitting a harsh light that was blinding the Pokemon armada.

"KYOGRE, ACTIVATE DRIZZLE NOW!" Arceus ordered. The large blue fish like being with two huge flippers with red markings, the legendary Pokemon Kyogre, yelled into the air, sending a blue aura into the air. The skies grew dark with heavy clouds as a downpour commenced. The power of the sun chariot's light was then canceled out by the harsh change of weather.

"Oh rats" Apollo sighed "I hate the rain, it makes me think of a new Haiku..."

"OH STOP THAT IDIOTIC IMMORTAL, RAIKOU USE THUNDER!" the large yellow and black saber tooth feline legendary Pokemon roared, as a bolt of lightning flew from the storm clouds on his back to the clouds in the sky. From there it crackled a bit, and then immediately struck the sun chariot with near Zeus grade thunder.

"Oh come on, I just had it painted!" Apollo complained as it flew towards the ground. He turned to the weakened hunters.

"Now, um please take a parachute on your way out!" he said nervously as he made a parachute for each hunter, the paralyzed one getting support from two of her sisters, as did Thalia, and then they all jumped out, as the car crashed into the ground, not hitting any Pokemon however thanks to distance. The chariot then exploded, gone until Apollo could reform it. A portal opened below, the same one Apollo had taken to get here. But as Apollo, the last one, was just about to enter the portal, a Spacial Rend attack from Palkia destroyed the portal. He crashed onto the ground, as Arceus, as well as the fairy legendary Pokemon with a yellow head, Uxie, and the pitch black with white "hair" as well as a red "Mouth", legendary Pokemon Darkrai.

"DARKRAI USE DARK VOID!" a black wave like blast with a red aura flew from Darkrai and struck Apollo. He was covered in a black aura, before collapsing and falling asleep, but thrashing as if having a nightmare.

"UXIE USE DREAM EATER!" Uxie was covered in a red aura, that stretched and covered Apollo. Thrashing even more, a red stream flew from his head towards Uxie. Uxie was the Pokemon of knowledge, and it was using dream eater to examine Apollo's memory!

"UXIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DISCOVERED!" Arceus demanded. Uxie nodded, and showed a sort of Hologram to them all, it was of the God's Manhattan, but something was quiet different, the sun was gone and the entire world was experiencing a solar eclipse.

"EXCELLENT, PALKIA OPEN A PORTAL TO THIS DISTANT LAND! REVENGE SHALL BE OURS!" the Pokemon cheered loudly as Palkia used Spacial Rend to open a portal, as the entire population of Pokemon there ran through the portal like a frenzied mob. Arceus was last, kicking the sleeping Apollo into the distance with a powerful horse like kick, Apollo "blasting off" like Team Rocket, leaving a shining star in its wake.

Meanwhile

"You, the goddess of the hunt, and nearly your entire hunter organization, except for those who were dealing with that Hydra on broadway, and even your brother, Apollo, combined couldn't handle a few, animals!" Zeus, a black and gray haired man in a pin strap suit, laughed deeply. Artemis, and a recovered Thalia, were bristling in rage.

"They are not just animals, I was wrong to go after them like that, they have Apollo, they took out the sun for who knows how long, and now have a really good reason to..."

"What, attack us!" Zeus laughed, before a loud roar shook the entire city, something that was not blocked by any mist. Zeus waved his hand, as the roof changed from the stars to what was happening in New York. A giant green serpent dragon, the mighty Rayquaza, had flown out of the warp hole generated by Palkia, and now it was leading millions of flying Pokemon, from as small as the red ladybug type Ledyba to as huge as the large blue and red dragons called Salamences. And to make things worse, they were carrying ground dwelling Pokemon species, such as the giant purple scorpions called Drapion, the huge blue and brown turtles with hydro launcher cannons named Blastoise and hundreds of others.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what they plan to do!" Artemis yelled as the Pokemon attacked. Outlined by the missing sun, their huge swarm flew straight towards Olympus.

"Oh come on, Olympus's defenses are more than a match for mere animals. All together, they couldn't even dent them" Zeus chuckled. It was then that Rayquaza sped ahead, it carrying no passengers. Following it were the legendary birds; the flaming "chicken" Moltres, the giant icy blue bird Articuno and the sharp feathered black and Yellow Zapdos, the pale blue and silver guardian of the seas Lugia, the brilliantly colored red and gold phoenix Ho-oh, the red colored Alien Pokemon Deoxys, the twin jet dragon pokemon, the red Latias and the blue Latios, the pink and yellow lunar healer Cressellia and the flying hedgehog dog thing Sky form Shaymin, flew straight at the edge's of Olympus. Rayquaza roared as the green ball attack, Dragon Pulse formed in its mouth, before a stream of energy flew from it and blasted the edges of Olympus. Moltres pulled its head back before unleashing a torrent of flamethrower fire, Articuno cried out loudly as it flapped its wings in a fury, unleashing the frozen storm move Blizzard, Zapdos was covered in a yellow aura as it unleashed a thunder attack, Lugia charged up power inside itself before unleashing the torrent of winds called Aeroblast.

Ho-Oh sent a brilliant fire attack from its beak, the legendary sacred fire, alongside the attacks from earlier. Deoxys met its two tentacles in its center gem, as a giant yellow and pink ball, the fearsome Psycho Boost attack, before chucking it. Latias formed a ball of white dusty down, Mist ball, as Latios's eyes glowed white, as it unleashed Luster Purge, the two attacks joining the power male storm before the Greek god's capital. Cresselia glowed a brilliant shade of bright light, as it unleashed the multi colored Aurora Beam attack. Finally, Shaymin contributed with the glowing green ball attack known as Energy Ball. All of the attacks that these flying legendary Pokemon had produced combined into one super attack, that struck the defenses of Olympus head on. Above them, the barrier around Olympus cracked and started to dissipate, as the angry army of intelligent creatures started to land among the many parks and temples on the golden city.

"Okay, maybe not so weak, but we are Gods, its not as if we can't handle a few cute little creatures" but as he had finished that...

"ZEUS!" the security guard at the ground floor of the Empire State Building ran from below.

"What?"

"Um, we're flooded!" the guard was standing on the desk, avoiding the torrent of water, as the bathrooms nearest him exploded, but instead of "bathroom" water, it was fresh and clear, possibly do the creature in front of him. It was a large, blue dog beast creature, a counterpart to Raikou, the legendary Suicune! It had the ability to clear water, like the sewer water the army of water Pokemon had been traveling through. From the destroyed bathroom, hundreds of aquatic, no land Pokemon, such as Magikarp, the elegant and lovely serpents called Milotic, the giant whale Pokemon Wailord, the spiked sea horse dragon thing called Seadra, and hundreds more burst through and towards the elevator to Olympus..

"Stop right there!" the guard commanded. Suicune stared at the bald guard for a brief moment, before a blue stringy light attack, Ice Beam, flew straight at him from Suicune's mouth. The guard was then frozen in a block of ice. Suicune didn't look back as swarms of Goldeen started the waterfall attack. Spinning and moving at rapid speeds in the water, a swirling vortex started up, one that led straight to Olympus!

Meanwhile on Olympus

It was utter chaos. Temples were being brought down by the minute, gardens were being burnt, and generally it was making anything Kronos did look utterly incompetent. The huge blue metal armored dragon, the lord of time in Pokemon named Dialga, roared as its back armor swelled in size. It's blue gem on its chest glowed brightly, as it unleashed Roar of Time. A blue screaming aura flew straight towards a large shrine to Zeus, and once it hit, the temple exploded utterly.

"Where is that Percy when you need him" a biker looking god with many scars and a large sword complained as he fought off very, un like him things. He, Ares, god of war, was being attacked by the cute little electric mice Pokemon, Pichu! This baby Pokemon was also helped in battle by a cute little dog, fox combination with brown fur with a white fluffy color, these were Eevees, tiny little walking dog things with blue fur and black ears, Riolus, electric plug looking things called Elekids, small blue mice with really big tail ends named Azurrils, blue bodied baby Pokemon with large ears and lines for eyes called Wynauts, and small egg shaped Pokemon with spiky heads called Togepi's. But whenever he stabbed them, his sword seemed to vanish until he redrew them from them. It was then that the small, adorable baby Pokemon jumped on him, crushing the god, no matter what he did. For some reason, he could not get to his ultimate god form, or warp, and now only his hand was visible as he was being crushed by cute little things.

"THIS IS HUMILIATING!" he cried out in agony.

"Pichu!"

"EEEVVE!"

"Why Naut!"

"Whaaa!"

It wasn't just Ares, any of the God's attacks seemed to vanish before they could hit any of the Pokemon. And it wasn't going well, as Ares was being crushed, a army of Drapions were using their pincers to smash through a garden of priceless fountains. Darkrai was blasting the god of sleep, Morpheus, to sleep with Dark Void, before sucking out his dreams with dream eater and striking the poor god with his ability called Bad Dreams. Aphrodite had somehow been covered by string shots from the green caterpillar species of Pokemon, called Caterpie, completely immobolized, Riolu's evolved form, Lucario, a more advanced version of the cute little dog thing, was now attacking a Cyclops in a pack, as one pack member avoided being slammed by the Cyclop's huge arms, the others charged up blue spheres, the attack Aura Sphere, and were tossing them straight into the giant being. Fluffy, cloud winged dragon birds called Altaria, and their pre evolved form Swablu, were pecking wildly at any Pegasi trying to get in or out of the battle zone. Now with the skies blocked, and the Elevator flooded, Olympus could not get any help from Camp half blood.

"This, is impossible, we the gods, are being defeated, humiliated even, by a bunch of common animals!" Zeus said shocked.

"Yeah, believe it" Artemis commented, she and her hunters still too injured to take part in the battle.

"Yeah, now prepare for trouble!" a new york accented voice said from above. Zeus and Artemis looked above their heads, as Pikachu and a white cat with a golden coin on his forehead jumped from above the grand hall of Olympus.

"Wait, who just spoke?" Zeus asked indignantly "All I see here are dumb animals!" The cat and Pikachu had anime ticked off marks on their heads.

"Listen here bub, I spend a long time learning how to speak human, oh sorry not to introduce myself, I am Meowth, poke translator and former member of Team Rocket" the cat said in the same accent as before.

"Urg, talking cats, I thought I'd gotten rid of them when I blasted that annoying cat lady back in Egypt" Zeus shook his head.

"Sorry their Zeus, but let's get to the chase, you gods broke the rules, and that makes you the villains today, and we, the Pokemon, the good guys (Meowth retains his Anime ability to break the fourth wall) and I think the people reading this story knows what is about to happen, me and my friend here" Pikachu glared at him "Oh, my bad, my associate here are going to do, we will beat you, blah blah, and then were going to hear a review, probably from..."

"OH SHUT IT YOU STUPID CAT, WHAT DID MY DAUGHTER DO TO START THIS!"

"OH NO! DID YOU JUST, DID YOU JUST PIN THIS ALL ON ME!"

"YES, YOU GOT THEM ANGRY!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we just don't like you much, Zeus-y boy, and probably its all you gods to blame! If you weren't so arrogant, maybe you might have better security, and maybe some punk might have swiped the letter, I don't really know, but the thing is, its on. And thanks to Giratina, any attacks you toss at us are just absorbed safely into the Reverse World, and thanks to Arceus, your godly powers are locked off. Basically, you've lost, so just surrender, and we won't have to hit Olympus's self destruct button.

"Hey, I hid that ages ago, how do you know about it!"

"Olympus has a self destruct button?" Artemis said shocked.

"Yeah, it does. Apparently, our supplier of a map of Olympus found it while hiding here at one point" Meowth laughed

"Whose your informant!"

"Oh, whose to say were going to give names (Tonto), but Zeus, just surrender, and give us a full alimony for Artemis's bout of murder, and we will leave. Just reverse the movements of Thanatos, and revive the spirit of that Rapidash!"

"I have no authority over Hades to do such a thing!"

"Well then, I tried, lets do this Pikachu" the mouse nodded briskly before they jumped and attacked Zeus. Artemis tried to stand and help, but Pikachu zapped her out with Thunderbolt.

Meowth jumped into the air, before landing on Zeus's head. Extending his claws, he activated the fury swipe attack, and sliced Zeus across the face. With red cut marks on his face, Zeus was roaring in fury, before Pikachu charged into him with white streaks covering himself, the quick attack battle move. Flying, he crashed into one of the thrones, in this case Ares, and wrecked it a little. Pushing himself up, he summoned the master bolt, and tossed it towards the two most famous anime Pokemon. The bolt attack vanished just like in Ares and the other gods fight, trapped in the reverse world.

"Its true, our attacks, are useless, but you can't stop my flying fists of fury!" Zeus jumped towards the two famous Pokemon, but as he was about to face smash Meowth, his fist vanished into a green hole across dimmensions. Shocked, he was frozen like a deer in headlights, before Pikachu smirked. Forming his keyblade into his hand, Pikachu smashed it into Zeus. Zeus flew through the air, crashing into his own throne, causing it to lose its back support. As he crashed behind it, Zeus cringed in great pain.

"Guess its true, apparently if you damage a gods throne, it does damage" Meowth got a evil grin.

"What are you thinking, cat!"

"Oh, just cat things" he walked up to Zeus's throne and started clawing the Platinum structure, leaving cat claw marks in his wake. Zeus started to cringe in pain.

"Stop that" he begged, silently suffering. Pikachu also got a sort of evil glaze to its eyes, before its tail glowed white, the attack Iron tail. Pikachu struck the throne, leaving a huge dent, that caused Zeus to look like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Stop it!" Artemis cried out, pushing herself out.

"What, we told him, Arceus will only stop if Thanatos does a whole reverse of his routine, he and Hades just need to release Rapidash's soul and restore its life, and then we leave. Stubbornness is your enemy here, not us, well kind of were both your enemy, just go ahead with the release papers"

"And when did I get that kind of authority?" Artemis sighed, shaking her head. Pushing herself up, she summoned her bow and fired a arrow. Pikachu and Meowth jumped out of its path, the arrow landing just before the throne.

"Watch where your aiming that!" Zeus yelled.

"Hey Pikachu, should we?" Pikachu nodded, and unleashed a thunderbolt. The bolt struck Artemis's bow, knocking it out of her hands.

"Well, were going to pretty much be here until Rapidash is revived, so um, well prepare to be captured" Pikachu's cheeks sparked, but as this happened, two little girls ran out of the shadows and latched onto Artemis, like a shield or something. They wore little 3 year old versions of the hunters cloths, one had black hair and blue eyes, of different shades of blue, the other had blond hair with eyes of a pale moon like color.

"Don't hurt Artemis" the black haired one cried.

"Leia, Dianna" Artemis said surprised. These were two little orphaned babies she and the hunters had found in the woods 3 years ago, and had raised since.

"You meanies!" the other cried. Meowth and Pikachu had anime sweat drops.

"Um, you sign up to zap little girls?" Pikachu replied by shaking his head.

"I'd thought so" it was then that a portal like the one Hurricane had used, but instead of darkness, the portal was made of light. Stepping out of it was a young man with blond hair in jeans and a casual T (One of those Life is Good T Shirts), and a older man with brown hair in green armor and robes. The man with brown hair had a rope, that was gently restraining the Rapidash.

"Thomas, Tonto!" Artemis said surprised at the first, and with a annoyed edge at the latter.

"Um, I believe that things are settled here" Thomas said as the Rapidash neighed loudly. The roof of the throne room burst open, as Arceus descended down, and through the door Rapidash's herd charged through. The Rapidash and Ponyta quickly started nudging happily and neighing with their reunited friend.

"You, have fixed the wrongs that had led us to war" Arceus complimented happily "I am so sorry for all this trouble. You guys, um what are your names again?"

"I am Thomas Greenlight, and this is Tonto"

"Thomas, Tonto, the Pokemon as a whole will honor you for this. We shall now return home" Pikachu nodded happily and Meowth smiled "Nyaa"

"But first you will fix the damage to Olympus!" Zeus demanded. Arceus looked coldly at the god.

"NO! YOUR ARROGANCE AND LACK OF ANY SECURITY LED TO THIS, SO YOU FIX IT YOURSELVES!" Arceus and the Pokemon, including Rapidash, left the throne room, and from there Palkia warped them all home.

"Well, I'm guessing you've got to press Annabeth off her home life with little Zoe now?" Thomas smiled as he left, followed by Tonto, but he looked back briefly, at the little Diana before leaving. Artemis guided her little charges out of the wrecked throne room to find the rest of the healing hunters, and with that Zeus was alone. He looked at the damaged throne room, and muttered.

"Some day, freaks like those stupid Pokemon, and those two who dared and muttered in our affairs, will be destroyed" Zeus muttered darkly...


	2. The epic plan

This chapter may be a little confusing, as it uses several plot points of other portions of the KRSPACET spectrum, so just don't flame on that. For reasons to be explained in the chapter, this chapters event's aren't considered canon, but this does also take place in canon. Howe is this possible, well just read and your get it, I hope

In a very similar event to the last chapter...

The sky shone brightly across the city of New York of the world of the Greek Gods, known to those of other worlds as Olympian Manhattan. But the sun was blocked by a coming swarm. The swarm filled the skies, and the mist wasn't doing anything to mask this.

The Pokemon, were back. A huge armada of flying types, all carrying land Pokemon in their arms, talons, feets, ect, flew towards the Empire State Building. But this time, Olympus was ready

"Pokemon!" a regal looking blond haired girl with harsh gray eyes and a tan, the new goddess of Civilization, Annabeth Chase, yelled. Standing on the sides of Olympus now, were laser cannons, armed by Nympths and Satyrs. Her mother Athena, a regal black haired woman with matching gray eyes, glared coldly. Both of them were in modern jeans and orange and white blouses, respectively.

"FIRE!" Athena commanded without hesitation. The yellow laser blasts flew through the air, the cannons letting off bits of white steam as the blasts flew. The Pokemon quickly broke formation, some of their numbers being blasted and falling to the ground.

"PIKA!" Pikachu, who was riding on a large brown bird with yellow and red head feathers going along its back like a ponytail, Ash's old Pidgeot, commanded. It was at that moment, a dozen large gray, UFO like Pokemon with three eyes, one at each end of its body and another in the middle. These were a swarm of Magnezone! The Magnezone flew at the laser attacks, before they started to glow in yellow and white bubbly auras. This was the mirror coat attack.

"Wait, Wait, Hold your Fire!" Annabeth panicked. Too late, as the blasts had already been fired. The blasts flew straight at the Magnezone, where two things happened. First, the Magnezones had all been equipped with red sashes with yellow ends, better known to competitive battlers as Focus Sash's. They glowed briefly, as they helped protect the Magnezone from fainting, and second, Mirror Coat activated. This attack would send special attacks, like Thunderbolts, Ice Beams, and of course, OLYMPIAN DEFENSE SYSTEM LASER SHOTS, right back at double the power! The reflected yellow bolts of energy struck the cannons, vaporizing them along with their unfortunate handlers. Pikachu let out a cheer, before his ears pricked up.

"Pika, Pika!" he sent a warning, the energy shields of Olympus were still up. The Pokemon were about 10 yards from the floating city, before they diverged around it like a river blocked by a stone. A few Legendary Pokemon, however, stayed in the path to attack.

The small Pink feline Mew flew at the blockage as a pink sphere formed in its hands, it was Aura Sphere. Spinning, Mew sent it flying. It flew out the way, as Articuno and Moltres came in behind it. Articuno opened its beak, as the blueish white Ice Beam attack flew, as Moltres started to flap its wings harshly, as red ribbons of heat, the attack Heat Wave.

Three More legends flew in from behind them. Ho-Oh was glowing a brilliant green as sunlight gathered in between its main sections of its tail feathers. The sun's power allowed for Ho-Oh to strike, with Solar beam! From behind it, Lugia flapped its wings before a blue orb formed in its mouth. Lugia then spat the orb, that then turned into the harsh water attack known to all as Hydro Pump. Flying above the large bird was the green fairy with a almost onion like head, the adorable Celebi. Celebi started to spin around and around, as leaves formed a storm around it. Slowly changing its direction, Celebi unleashed the storm of foliage known as Leaf Storm.

Following these legends were three more, this time of the Hoenn region. The first was Rayquaza, the large green serpent dragon reaching its head back, as a swirling blue storm appeared between its head crests. This attack, known as Twister, was then unleashed into the fray, as Rayquaza was passed by the next legendary, Latias. The red jet dragon glared as her eyes became orange, along with the rest of her body. A orange orb then flew out of her and into the sky, before unleashing glowing orange meteors, thus this attacks name of Draco Meteor. Flying quickly behind it was Deoxys, who flew straight at the barrier as a glowing yellow sphere, Zap cannon, formed on one of its outlying tentacles. Turning sharply, Deoxys let the attack fly, as three of the Sinnoh Legends joined in the attack.

The dark form of Darkrai appeared, as it cupped its hands together as a black and purple stringy aura, Dark Pulse, pulsated towards the barrier. Darkrai's rival, Cresselia, chased right behind it, as Cresselia's eyes glowed blue, as did its yellow body rings. It yowled as the huge blue space cut attacks, Psycho Cut, flew off it and straight at the barreir. Arceus raced forward, almost galloping right behind Cresselia, as a yellow orb formed on its head, and from their, the stringy lights of Judgement rained down onto the defense. But the barrier wasn't cracking this time.

"Hmm, looks like the improved defenses are really working their charm, now hurry and fix the laser cannons Hephaestus!" Athena said tensely as the smith began to rapidly repair the defense artillery. But it was then, that something new came into the scene.

The Isshu debuting legends!

The black, more metal like some sort of plated armor, Black Yang Pokemon Zekrom and the white, more feathered, White Ying Pokemon Resharim, flew straight at the barrier, apart yet at the same time, somewhat close. The electric dragon Zekrom yowled as a yellow aura surrounded it, allowing it to strike with the fearsome Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, the fire dragon Resharim yowled as its blue eyes flashed red, as a burst of intense fire, the Overheat attack, flew straight towards the barrier. But these legends were not alone in joining the boosted attack. From the back of Latias, jumped a cute little dawny rabbit like Pokemon, whose body was outlined fire red and whose ears and fingers were held in a V for Victory pose. It was Victini, the Victory Star Fire and Psychic Pokemon, who flashed a smile as a huge fire ball formed in between its ears. This, was its legendary Complete Burn attack! The positive fire attack flew and struck the barrier head on, as the force started to give away like last time, the surface of it cracking. The flying Pokemon started to land, letting down the Pokemon they were loaded with before taking off for aerial combat. On the ground, Hephaestus, Athena, Annabeth and the remaining Satyrs and Nymphs were beginning to get overwhelmed.

Annabeth had been attacked by a swarm of the blue bat Pokemon Zubat, who were surrounding her and nipping at her with the Bite attack. Yelling, a yellow burst of aura flew off her and knocked the bats away, before a swarm of the yellow hornet type, Beedrill, descended upon her, rapidly poking at her with a series of Beedril's signature Twineedle attack. Annabeth groaned, as a purple aura had surrounded her, she had been Poisoned. Grasping her stomach, she cried out in pain before falling to the ground and twitching.

Hephaestus was surrounded by a trio of Blastoise, who aimed their hydro cannons at him and let loose a harsh Hydro Pump attack. The blasts struck the god of smiths three fold, before he growled and started to grow larger. The Blastoise stepped back a few times as they sent out counterattacks of Hydro Pump, but this time their attacks were doing less then expected. He slammed his fists down towards them, but as he did, they retreated into their shells in a withdraw attack, causing the gods fist to merely bounce them away like a kicked pebble. But it was at that point that a huge swarm of Pidgeot flew above Hepheastus, all carrying the huge, and all renowned heaviest Pokemon in all of existence, the red, lava skinned Groudon, who they promptly dropped on the already misshapen head of the god of smiths, who collapsed down on the ground with stars flying around his head.

Athena was proving to be a much harder challenge, as with her blade she faced battle against some of the strongest Pokemon in existence. With a wicked grin and a sharp celestial bronze sword, she collided against the rock based golem legendary Regirock's hammer arm, knocking it back and causing it to collapse in a heap with its fellow Regi's the icy Regice and the metal Registeel, all KO'D. She grinned, before a blue aura surrounded her, and sent her flying into a statue of Zeus, it was a psychic attack. And its user was the artificial looking human like being Mewtwo. It glared at the wisdom goddess with a battle glare as the Goddess glared back. Mewtwo's fist started to glow blue, it was a focus punch attack, as Athena held her sabre out. With their full powers, they glided straight towards one another.

"AHHHHHH!" Mewtwo let out telipathicaly!

"Prepare to meet your maker Pokemon!" Athena yelled as she flew straight at it. With a yell, both Mewtwo's Focus Punch and Athena's blade collided, unleashing a huge explosion. The ground around the impact was starting to disintegrate from the sheer power, and as the smoke cleared, both Athena and Mewtwo were still colliding their powers. It was then, that Athena started to glow, she was about to go into her true form. Then oddly, the events around them froze, as if paused. A familiar voice then rang out.

"The true form of an immortal. With Arceus needing to use its full power for Plan 066-713, I need to figure out a way to counter it without forcing Arceus out of battle, that would leave too many angles at risk. The darkened figure then reached his hand out, as a clicker icon moved over the battle field. Somehow, all of this was a extremely realistic computer simulation!

"Hmmm, now if I add the penguins and the Jersey Devils in now... perfect!" he clicked a few open windows, hitting several OK marks, and then resumed the battle with an un pause. But this time, a second force was rapidly flying in towards Olympus, a force that was dragging something. The beings were like horses, but they had skeleton like wings, canine teeth and pointed tails. These were the legendary Jersey Devils. Riding several of the lead ones were Penguins, two older ones named Skipper and Private, and four younger ones with, slight, inorganic upgrades/ mutations named General, Rookie, Smasher and Brainiac. Several hundred of the rear devils were dragging behind dozens of gigantic metal mirrors. Pikachu, who had just knocked a Satyr down with an iron tail to the head, greeted them with a call.

"Pikachu!" the oldest penguin among them saluted in greeting.

"Will do Pika buddy, okay, lets get this party cooking!" he and his fellow penguins jumped off their mounts and towards the roped mirrors, and with their beaks, cut the lines. The Devils let them go as they flew on Olympus, but as the Penguins started to fall towards the ground, two things happened. First, Brainac, a penguin with an unusually swelled head, focused and sent a bolt of mental thunder at the mirrors, who conducted it along themselves, as it flicked on the mirrors anti gravitational systems. The mirrors floated into place, hovering around Olympus like a series of reflectors. Then, as some of the light from Athena's true form hit it, the power was concentrated and forced back at her, striking her with a powerful laser. Knocking her back, she was covered in a yellow static and lost her yellow glow. Second, a scared young Penguin, by the name of Smasher, began to make vomiting noises, as he spat out a series of glider wings and fizzy soda bottles, that quickly flew onto the backs of the penguins. Right before they impacted to the ground, where dozens of the pink nurse egg Pokemon Chansey and their more fairy like evolution Blissey were treating injured Pokemon, the soda corks blew off as the fizz propelled the flightless birds straight back up towards Olympus. The screen paused again.

"Brilliant, if I do say so myself. I had done several tests of my own with some of my immortal allies, yet I hadn't expected they'd work so well under such stress. The Tontonium Olympus reflector 7000's are hard crafted defensive mirrors that block and reflect radiant energies unleashed by a gods true form. Doubling their power, the rays are sent right back, severely weakening a gods power and blocking their true form. Now, if only I had mastered god temporarily de immortalizing tech, not like if the gods had any idea I was trying at that would they let me live, no matter who heard about it, now, lets unleash the full invasion, of the members of the the Emergency Anti Zeus Force Five, five extremely influential cross world organizations and their main allies aligned in the possible case of Zeus, giving any evidence I'm able to take back and prove, of his true evil nature, and from their unleash a preemptive strike to take him out of power, consisting of The Penguins, Clone Planet, Drodtopia, the Pokemon, and of course, myself and the many, shadowed good tasks of Tonto INC, wait why am I talking to myself..."

The battle un paused, as Mewtwo flew at Athena, and slammed her into the ground with his glowing white Iron Tail attack. As Mewtwo knocked Athena out, a huge armada of ships descended to the captured point on Olympus, as two distinct armies raced out. One group was wearing white armor with black highlights, the Clone Troopers of Clone Planet, led by their Queen, Xion, a black haired Lady in a black and yellow version of the Clones armor, but highlighted with a black cape with blue trim. The other army was of a metal group of warriors, with odd noses and tanned brown coatings. These were battle droids. The forces of the Penguin, the Jersey Devils, Pokemon, Clones and Battle Droids met, as the leader of the attack came flying down towards the ground on a thunder adorned black chariot, but instead of being pulled by horses, or by deer in the case of Artemis's Chariot, this one was pulled along by large goats. Driving this thunder Chariot was Tonto, but this time he was looking serious, wearing a brown cloak, and underneath it was camp half blood style bronze armor. His Omnitrix was visible on his arm, and a bolt marked war hammer hung on hooks on the inside of the chariot. The penguins leader, the ancient looking Skipper, the Devil's leader, a oddly blueish black Roan named Blackwing, Pikachu, Arceus, Xion, a more older looking droid who was called Dominic Droidstean, and Tonto nodded.

"Unite, we must stop Zeus now!" they all nodded grimly before Xion broke the mood.

"But what about the other Olympians, I know its necessary to stop Zeus before he can do any damage, but it feels wrong to me to attack them like this" Xion surveyed the carnage with a sad look. Tonto smiled reassuringly.

"Xion, Zeus has always had more than whats the norm levels of darkness within his heart, and recently its been growing. We know he has a hatred for the Pokemon and myself, and because of all I've done for you guys, he'll eventually go for you guys as well. Olympus will be better off once we take him down, plus since either all the guys here are immortal or reincarnating, we shouldn't really be destroying anyone, however if you do run into Demigods ,be free to just immobilize him. But for now, we need to focus, and its time to attack. I've already sent messages in to my allies I've met on this world, and their preparing to strike" Skipper looked at Tonto with a accusing look.

"Yeah, about that, you never told us who you meant, you didn't get the titans, did you!" Tonto laughed.

"I'm not that dumb, I merely recruited beings including man eating tigers, car sized scorpions and monks with serious anger issues" Skipper didn't look any bit more re insured, but anyway, they nodded and charged. Tonto jumped back into his borrowed chariot, and flew on Olympus, as its license plate came into view.

**THOR-11**

As we saw this, the battle really started to get thick on Olympus. Droids were firing at full blast, wrecking the market place of Olympus as they marched forward. As they forced their way through the streets, they spotted the god Hermes standing in their way, wielding his Caduceus like a club. A group of droids forced their way forward, some of these droids were more armored and black, or more wheel like and dark brown, before the tanned original ones began speaking.

"Hermes, let us pass, we do not wish to harm you, there is only one of this floating land we came to destroy, now move!" Hermes glared at them in rage.

"It doesn't matter who your after, anyone who attacks a god without provocation is attacking Olympus itself, and for that, you tin cans will be torn apart!" The droids let out a mechanical sigh.

"Well, we were hoping that would work better, but you have forced H squad, that's us, to unleash...!" the droids in front started to glow a harsh light. Hermes averted his gaze for a second, before finding himself stare down at by a huge, mechanical Hydra of the same shade of the droids.

"THE DROIDRA!" a large series of laser blasts formed from each of the Droidra's nine heads, and flew at Hermes. Hermes rose his hand, as a blast of golden light flew from it, and matched the Droidra's power equally, when the remaining droids started firing at the attack in backup that is.

"What, power!" meanwhile, Aphrodite had found herself surrounded by the seven penguins, and was being forced off the edge of Olympus like a pirate going off the plank. From the enlarged psychic brain of Brainiac, and the metal wing of the young penguin named Rookie, a blue energy wave and a yellow thunder wave were blocking off her warping abilities.

"What is the meaning of this, you loveless birds, I was of the understanding you guys were only after one of Olympus, and any attacks on the others here were just acts of immobilization and self defense?" Skipper and the other penguins had looks of absolute rage on their faces

"YOUR LOVE MAGIC, KILLED KOWALSKI, FOR THAT, YOUR GOING TO TARTARUS! SMASHER, THE PORTAL!" Smasher started to vomit up something, what looked like a tuning fork but larger than usual. Skipper took aim, and fired, as a blast of yellow and black light swirled into a vortex below Aphrodite. She was shaking her head, in absolute fear.

"Drop her!" the penguins sent her flying down with their powers, but let go right before she entered the portal, as it closed up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Also meanwhile, Artemis and her hunters were making a stand near one of Artemis's temples, their bows were firing, as Thalia added a bit of thunder with them as well. Another group of droids were firing back, and while they kept missing the agile hunters, and while their arrows normally failed to destroy the metal beings, a few bolts of thunder and a lucky shot or two resulted in a few wrecked robots. They kept firing, before the Hunter's wolves suddenly began to change direction and howled.

"What is it!" The older Leia, the black haired huntress who as a kid shielded Artemis from Pikachu with her friend, and now huntress, Diana, asked. It was then that she got her answer, as hundreds of striped orange and black paws reached up from the sides of Olympus for the attack, as shapes well known to the huntresses appeared. In seconds, hundreds of tigers had appeared out of nowhere and had flanked them.

"Lady Artemis!" Dianna cried out as they started to lunge at hunters. While they for some reason or another ignored Diana and Leia, probably on Tonto's orders, the tigers smashed into the wolves and huntresses. They swiftly granted killing bites to the necks of the wolves, and started with paw to knife fights with pinned down huntresses. The huntresses knives blocked the tiger's large paws and with that their razor sharp claws, and most oddly, the knives of the huntresses seemed to go through the Tiger's skin like they were ghosts, but several large scratches on their knives and chests showed that these tigers were no illusions.

Artemis strum her bow and let a arrow fly, going through a tiger, like it was a phantom. Droid lasers kept flying by their shoulders, keeping her and her huntresses occupied between tiger and robot. It was then, that an indian accented voice, a females, rang out.

"I see you like my tigers, no. The tiger is like a phantom in the swamp, it appears and disappears without beings seen or heard, its only mark left behind the kill and the void of a missing one. Don't get me wrong, I'm a kind person, but your RAI-ish father has forced me to turn my tigers into killers, to eliminate those who your kind spies through, take it from the last goddess, who is not either imprisoned, in your father's pocket, or in extreme hiding!" a red and yellow chariot flew up from the same place where the tigers had came from, this one pulled by deer like Artemis's, but these were the brown and white spotted Chital Deer. The Chariot stopped on the side of Olympus, as a woman of average height stepped out. She wore a red and black dress that covered her skin completely, but her face was open, a tanned face with focused eyes and braided brown hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Artemis laughed. This being growled in a roar like a tiger.

"You would not know me Artemis, I have kept myself well hidden from your Rai father for many centuries. I am the guardian goddess of the swamp, the goddess guarding the location of Shangri La, you remember that place don't you, the place you followed Tonto to instead of finding its location from me, and by that foolish choice, you ended up cursing yourself and the rest of you Olympians because of it!" Artemis flinched as if experiencing a painful memory. "For I am the goddess of the Sunderbands, I am Bonbibi!" a aura of awe inspiring nature magic flew off her, in a wave that knocked the immortal forms of Artemis and Thalia back several feet. The foreign goddess looked at them straight in the eye.

"I'll give you a fair shot Art of the Miss, you can let your little sister there assist you, for no matter what you or anyone does, your father's going down tonight!" Blasts of moon, electric, and nature magic hit each other in a massive explosion.

Above the battlefield of Olympus, a few Jersey Devils let out cries of pain as they fell from the skies towards the city streets, a few golden arrows buried into their flesh. The owner of said arrows, the blond haired Apollo, smiled as his quarry retreated.

"Cowards, you can't stand up to me, the sun god, the all seeing!" Apollo was boasting a little too much, though. Someone gave him a poke on the shoulder, and he turned, only to be sparta kicked right out of his sun chariot, which was back in original sun chariot form. Apollo gasped out the identity of his assailant in shock.

"H...Helios?" The being who now had control of his chariot was a harsh looking, fit man with short brown hair. The man had pity in his eyes as Apollo fell through the sky and crashed. Sighing, Helios took back his sun chariot and whipped them forward.

"Ow, what in Hades just happened?" Apollo rubbed his head in pain. It was then he felt something familiar, and turned around, and glared. Darkrai was floating right before him.

"YOU!" Apollo had not forgotten how this Pokemon had humiliated him last time they'd met. Darkrai stared right back, before it let out a dark pulse attack, that collided into Apollo's sun beams in a massive explosion.

"Okay, this is going good" Tonto said flying over the battle in the thunder chariot. "Okay, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite and Apollo are all occupied" Tonto took a look under his chariot, and saw that other gods were being dealt with. His giant scorpion army, huge gray and black scorpions the size of hummers were on Olympus as planned, their claws restraining Nico, Persephone and Bianca, and were as of now smashing their immortal heads into the dirt.

"Let go of me you..." Nico didn't get to finish his sentence as the scorpion tossed him to the ground and sent its very sharp stinger into his chest. Immediately, paralyzing poison pumped into Nico's body, well technically it was extremely lethal poison, but to gods it just was a paralyzing agent. Going into a seizure, Nico was completely immobilized. Quickly, the scorpions tossed down and did the same to Bianca and Persephone.

"NICO!" Percy yelled, the armored god charging at the scorpions. They made urgent clicking noises, as their leader, a huge scorpion by the name of Crusher-Maimer-Slaughterer, charged forward. Percy drew Riptide and charged, as the scorpion sent its forward claw straight at Percy. With Ripdite, Percy blocked the attack and then forced the Scorpion off. It swung its tail towards Percy, but the Achilles curse of Percy knocked the stinger back with no damage. Percy grinned in triumph as he focused, and a huge tidal wave flew straight at the large scorpions.

"Crusher-Maimer-Slaughterer!" Tonto called out in a panic as he redirected his chariot straight at the wave. Drawing the hammer, Tonto took aim and sent it flying. The hammer flew straight through the wave and flew at Percy. Percy huffed his chest and endured the attack, but then he was covered in a yellow static. The hammer was electric, for it was Thor's hammer, the Norse god of Thunders! The hammer flew back to Tonto on its own, before he commanded.

"Quick, aim for the small of his back, stop him my scorpions!" he then heard a voice in his head, like a female sergeants.

"THEY ARE MY SCORPIONS!" Tonto shrugged.

"Okay, Agrona's scorpions, attack him in his back's small!" The scorpions surrounded Percy, who was still recovering from being electrocuted. It was then that he heard a loud shriek, and turning around, he saw that the scorpions had reinforcements. A large, man sized bird with white feathers, a secretary bird from the African plains by the name of Speeding Dizzy Wind, led an army of Bison, Pronghorns and other similar herbivorous beasts of the Prairie. The bison, strangely enough, were painted with greenish brown peace symbols on their fur.

"Where does Tonto get these freaks" Percy huffed before he charged at Speeding Dizzy Wind. The bird let out a loud cry as it charged straight at Percy. Percy took riptide and swung it with a rage, but Dizzy Wind was faster, and moved out the way of the blade, before hooking his beak towards Percy, hitting him in the small of his back, but as this happened, a brown aura coated his beak. Percy yowled in horrid pain, before the brown aura covered his body, as his eyes became lax.

"Groovy stuff man, what was it?" Tonto laughed at Percy's change.

"Whope and her temporary hippification magic, okay that's them down, now to get Zeus" Tonto flew his goat thunder chariot straight down near the street level as Tonto flew through Olympus's streets, as he spied Demeter try to intercept him with strangling vines. Bending like a reed, Tonto avoided the attack, and chucked the Thor hammer. It hit Demeter head on, and she was covered in a yellow static, before she collapsed and started twitching.

Meanwhile the Clone army was advancing. They were now face to face with the boar army of Ares, of course this army was being led by Ares. The clones were rapidly firing plasma at the boars, taking most of them down as a few managed to break through and smash into unlucky clone troopers. Xion was in the thick too, as she was dueling Ares head on. With the kingdom key, a key shaped sword, in her hands, Xion was exchanging powerful blows with the god of war. He growled as he pushed Xion back a few feet.

"Give it up Clone, I've been fighting for millenniums, you don't have the power to best me!" Xion smiled as she forced Ares back an inch.

"Didn't Percy do just that, when he was a mere kid?" Ares growled, and pushed Xion back another 3 inches.

"Yeah, but he was a demi god, a male demi god is by nature much more powerful than any girl" Ares chuckled, but he failed to catch what he said in time, as Xion's blue eyes were blazing in fury.

"WHAT, DID, YOU, JUST, SAY, ABOUT, GIRLS!" Ares cried in pain as Xion kicked him critically, then elbowing in his spine, finishing his off kneeing his face knocking him back onto the ground. The clones, now having finished off the boars, turned to Ares.

"What are your orders my Queen" the lead trooper asked. Xion rolled her eyes.

"First off, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that, and two, blast him!"

"Will do" the clones began to blast and decimate the knocked down god of war.

"OW OW OWWWWW!" as Ares was becoming the god of Swiss cheese holed gods, Dionysus and his wife Ariadne was surrounded by a group of bald men in orange monk robes, most had long beards and staffs. A few of their number were women, distinguished by a lack of beards and some hair on the backs of their heads.

"Who the Hades are you supposed to be" Dionysus demanded as he stood in front of his wife. A monk with pale blond hair glared.

"We, are the order of Shangri La" that was all he spoke before he rose a hand and sent a blast of electricity at the god. Several of the others joined in, as blasts of icy wind, water, sunlight and other demi god elements flew into the god, as the god was blasted with many various elements.

"Ha, your a worse director of demi gods then Loki" the lead monk sighed. Ariadne had enough.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND!" the monk sighed and blasted her. This snapped Dionysus into overdrive.

"HOW, DARE, YOU!" he roared, as the entire area around them was flooded with extremely harsh waves and currents, aside for a air bubble around himself and Ariadne. The monks held their breath as they were washed away.

"Honey, are you alright" Ariadne coed sweetly rubbing Dionysus's face. He smiled.

"Fine, that was actually kind of fun..." he heard a loud humph, and turning around, he saw that the monks were back and now they were angry.

"How, you were washed off Olympus!" the monks shrugged.

"We're just that good, call us heroes with a few hundred years of training, now back to business" the couple was again blasted by these monks with various demigod elements.

Finally

"This is going perfectly" Tonto grinned as his chariot approached the throne of the gods. "This simulation has proven perfectly, Poseidon and Hades aren't anywhere near, and asides from Hera and Zeus, the entire divine forces of Olympus are occuiped or defeated. This emergency plan is working like a charm, I guess all it needed were the giant scorpions and even larger mirrors. Simulation Tonto reports success ratios at optimal 98.3 % perfect" the simulation paused and a giant spinning set of golden letters saying

SIMULATION SUCCESSFUL

Tonto smiled, he had finally found the right formula to stop Zeus is it ever came to a full on preemptive strike. But how did Tonto get all those allies of his? Including Helios, a god that had faded over a millennium ago? Well, let us just say, that is a story for another day


End file.
